It Must Be Love
by RachieAliette
Summary: With Nick short staffed at the bistro Carla insists upon helping him, but their evening takes an unexpected turn when Carla proposes to Nick. How will Nick react to Carla's shock proposal? Rated M ready for future chapters. Please read, review and enjoy :)


It Must Be Love

If the previous working relationship between Nick and Carla was anything to go by, this evening's shift at the bistro may not be the most seamless of evening shifts. It was, however, safe to say that the tables had been well and truly turned since their factory days. As it was, working together in the bistro proved to be an interesting turn of events between the pair. Nick simply couldn't keep his hands off his girl but that was to be expected. He'd tried, of course, knowing he had to be professional about this. All evening he'd settled for simply watching her from afar as she waltzed between his tables in her killer heels. She may have been his girlfriend but tonight, for one night only, she was working for him. They had to remain professional at all times. That was not to say that it wasn't a challenge. Of course it was, his girlfriend was Carla Connor.

It had to be said that Carla was not the best waitress ever to have graced the bistro with her waitressing talent, if it could be called that. Though considering some of the dire agency staff Nick had dealt with over the years his girlfriend was far from the worst waitress he'd ever encountered. Nick's somewhat biased opinion would not allow him to admit that Carla was an awful waitress although even he could see that she was not particularly great. Nevertheless there was a certain charm about her when she was dealing with the customers, or at least the guy dining with his wife on table two seemed to think so. It just so happened, however, that Carla's natural charm was entirely dependent upon who she was serving. Needless to say, it was not something which Sally Webster, sorry, Metcalfe, would ever find herself privy to. True to form the pair had already locked horns this evening with Sally clearing enjoying holding the upper hand over Carla.

With a tray of drinks having been delivered to a table, Nick returned to the bar where he found Carla moving across to the fridge, collecting the various mixers she needed. He'd spent all evening simply watching her, now the opportunity which presented itself to him was far too irresistible to let slip away. Placing the empty tray he'd been carrying upon the bar, Nick couldn't hold back any longer. In one swift movement, almost as if he'd rehearsed it, he pushed himself away from the bar. Approaching Carla from behind, Nick slapped his hand against her bum before quickly moving away from her to collect a couple of glasses. Having been completely unaware that she was no longer alone behind the bar Carla jumped, the light gasp which escaped her lips quickly turning into a soft chuckle. She knew that hand. 'I hope that's you, Nicholas.' She smirked knowingly as she pushed the fridge door shut.

Nick softly chuckled to himself as he picked up two glasses. 'Who else is it gonna be?' He asked as he turned and leant back against the edge of the bar, an empty glass in either hand. 'Hm, well..' Carla began as she turned to face Nick whose eyes ran over her, clearly checking her out as she walked towards him. Taking the two glasses from Nick, Carla placed them upon the bar next to where he was leant. 'See that guy over there, table two?' Carla said as she remained stood facing Nick, close against his side. With her back to the restaurant Carla looked over her shoulder towards the man in question, which was exactly where Nick's own gaze had quickly fallen. 'What about him?' Nick asked, his eyes still on the other man who was entirely unaware of the fact that he'd become the subject of their conversation. 'Been giving me the eye all night.' Carla enlightened Nick with a playful smirk upon her face as she glanced at him before reaching across for the gin.

Ever so slightly taken aback by this statement, Nick turned towards Carla who poured a measure of gin into each glass. 'Oh, has he now?' Nick said, an element of surprise in his voice. As it was Nick was not as surprised as he made out to be. He knew his gorgeous girlfriend caught a lot of male attention. 'Yeah.' Carla replied in a tone which suggested that this was obvious. Replacing the bottle of gin with the other spirits, Carla did a little on the spot jig as Nick lightly shook his head at her. 'Really, Ms Connor?' He teased as though he didn't believe her. A light smile crossed Carla's lips as she poured the mixers into the gins. 'Mhm.' She simply hummed, without taking her eyes from the mixers she was pouring. Returning her attention to Nick, Carla placed her hands upon his shoulders before casting her eyes back to table two. 'When his wife's not looking anyway.' She conceded, chuckling to herself as Nick leant forwards and kissed her cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist.

With Nick having remained closely nuzzled against her it would've been easy for Carla to forget that she was supposed to be working. The fact that she was stood on the wrong side of the bar, as opposed to drinking wine from the other side, however, suggested otherwise. Reluctantly Carla shuffled herself round in Nick's arms, reaching across to grab a sharp knife. 'Why am I the only one of us doing any work, Nicholas?' Carla asked him, noticing but not complaining that he'd kept his arms linked around her waist. 'Because I'm the boss, babe.' Nick said, prompting Carla to roll her eyes at him. 'I might just go back to my office, put my feet up and file my nails while flicking through Grazia, drinking coffee.' He teased as Carla began to laugh before cutting him off with a swift, 'Okay, you made your point.' She chuckled. 'Aidan tell you about my nails, hm?' She asked. 'Yeah, said it really grates on him.' Nick replied as Carla glanced across at him. 'I know.' She smirked knowingly.

Their laughter following Carla's admission had barely subsided when Sally decided to interrupt them. 'Oh, Carla?' She called out across the restaurant from her table. 'I'm gonna kill her.' Carla told Nick as soon as she heard Sally's voice, lightly brandishing the knife she'd just finishing using to slice the lemon. 'Not on my premises you're not.' Nick said, gently taking the knife away from Carla and placing it aside. 'Finish those for me.' Carla said, pointing down at the drinks and enjoying a rare moment of being able to tell Nick what to do tonight. 'Actually..' Carla began to suggest, now pointing her finger at Nick. 'No.' He quickly said, knowing that Carla was about to ask him to deal with Sally instead. Sighing to herself Carla allowed Nick to place his hands against her hips and turn her round. Reluctantly Carla began to walk towards Sally, with Nick giving her a gentle push to help her along.

For a moment Nick watched Carla walk away before catching up with her. 'Carla?' He whispered just loud enough to catch her attention but no one else's. Hearing Nick quietly call her, Carla stepped back into Nick who placed his hands against her hips as he stood closely behind her. 'I'd bail you out, y'know.' Nick whispered into Carla's ear. A light smile crossed Carla's lips as she turned her head back a little to face him. 'But would you give me an alibi, Nicholas.' Carla whispered back to him, her eyebrows raised inquisitively. 'That, is the question.' She whispered with added emphasis upon the word 'that'. Knowing he would simply because he would do anything for her Nick just smiled at Carla before softly kissing her lips. As he pulled away from the kiss, Nick once again gave Carla a gentle push before she walked away. Watching Carla heading for Sally's table, Nick grabbed two straws from the pot before returning to finish off the gin and tonics which Carla had originally been making.

Whilst Nick finished off the drinks Carla reached Sally's table, quickly forcing a smile, however fake, across her face. 'Yes, Sally, what can I do for you?' Carla said in a somewhat unnaturally sweet tone. 'Well, my wine glass appears to need refilling.' Sally said, indicating to her empty wine glass while a blank expression crossed Carla's face. 'Lost the use of both your arms, Sal?' Carla asked as though she was joking. Sally may have been fooled by Carla's apparent humour but Nick, walking past with the drinks, clearly wasn't. As he passed, Nick shot his girlfriend a look but remained silent as he headed for the other table with the drinks. 'Let me get that for you.' Carla said in her original unnaturally sweet tone, having caught Nick's look. Picking up the wine bottle to top up Sally's glass, Carla found herself phasing out as Sally began to talk. But there was nothing new there.

There was just one thing whilst Sally was talking which caught Carla's attention, and that was the name of her boyfriend being thrown in to the conversation. 'Sorry, what was that, Sal?' Carla asked, placing the wine bottle back on the table. 'Well, as I was just saying.' Sally began as though repeating herself was a great hardship. 'I really don't think it's appropriate for you and Nick to be, shall we say, cavorting? Behind the bar during working hours, Carla.' Sally said to a bemused Carla. 'Cavorting, Sal?' Carla asked, attempting to keep the amusement out of her tone. 'It means..' Sally began to enlighten Carla who quickly cut her off, 'I know what it means.' Carla said a little abruptly. 'Problem, ladies?' Nick said, appearing out of nowhere as he returned past Sally's table. Standing closely next to Carla, Nick slipped his hand behind her back. 'Only that you can't keep your hands off me, Nicky.' Carla smirked before walking away.

Taking a moment too long to interpret Carla's wink as she walked back to the bar, Nick found himself caught at Sally's table. As she had initially been telling Carla, Sally began to tell Nick pretty much the same. It was something which he too phased out of like his girlfriend had before him. Glancing up at the bar, Nick saw Carla with her elbows leant upon the bar watching him. As soon as their eyes met across the room, Carla shrugged innocently, clearly taking great delight in the fact that she'd made her escape when she had. Excusing himself from Sally's table, Nick was finally able to reach the bar where Carla was. 'You're for it, Mrs.' Nick told Carla as he walked past her, reaching back to slap her bum, before disappearing into the kitchen. He'd missed working with her since their factory days, but what's more all the sexual tension which built between them tonight could be resolved in a way which it could never previously have been. They made a great team, he'd always known they would.

When Nick returned from the kitchen Carla was placing champagne flutes onto a tray. Holding back just outside the doorway, Nick simply leant against the wall checking her out. After making sure she had the correct number of glasses, Carla turned to reach for the bottle of champagne. It was at that very moment that Carla first noticed Nick stood watching her. 'Don't just stand there, Nicholas.' She told him, their eyes briefly catching before Nick pushed himself away from the wall to join her. 'Open that.' Carla said, pushing the champagne bottle into Nick's chest having given up trying to open it herself. 'Can't you do it?' Nick teased as he took the bottle from Carla and began to open it. 'I don't wanna break a nail, Nick.' Carla reasoned as Nick popped the cork. 'Eight glasses for table nine.' Carla told Nick as she pinned the tab aside. 'Who's the boss here?' Nick reminded Carla who simply smiled and shrugged playfully at him.

Had any of his other staff spoken to him in the bossy way in which Carla did they would've been shown the door. Naturally Carla got away with it. There were a lot of things she got away with with him. 'It's true what they say, y'know.' Nick said as he began to pour out the eight glasses. 'Which is?' Carla asked, turning round so she could lean back against the bar. Nick briefly ran his eyes over Carla before moving on to pour the next glass. 'You can take the boss out the factory.' Nick said, glancing up at Carla as he stopped pouring the champagne. 'But you can't take the boss out the girl.' He smirked, watching the smile cross Carla's lips. Pushing herself away from the bar Carla moved towards Nick, her hands clutching the lapels of his jacket as she held herself close to him. 'Maybe I like having the boss 'in me', Nicholas.' She whispered, knowing by his reaction that he'd caught the double meaning of her words.

There was nothing he wouldn't give to sneak away into his office with her right there and then. She was so close to him that he could feel her breath falling against his face as he knew his own fell against hers. The busy restaurant around them instantly became irrelevant. The pair of them quickly became lost within each others eyes with each of them daring the other to make that first move. As it was it was Nick who gave in first, moving quickly towards Carla to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. A heavy sigh escaped Carla's lips as she returned Nick's kiss, her eyes falling closed. Far too soon Nick forced himself to pull away from Carla, their kiss brief but no less passionate for it. 'I think table eight need more drinks.' Nick whispered against Carla's lips, his words ever so slightly ragged following their sudden passionate embrace.

For a moment Carla remained leant close against Nick, unable to bring herself to leave his side just yet. Her fingers played over the lapels of his jacket, not wanting to part with them. If either of them had believed that the kiss would somehow resolve the tension which had build between them they were mistaken. If anything, the kiss had left them both wanting each other more. 'I think you need to arrange the details of my payment in kind contact.' Carla whispered, watching the smile cross over Nick's lips before meeting his eyes with her own. 'You know it's a done deal, Carla.' Nick whispered back as he leant close to her, quickly kissing her lips. Once again that same heavy sigh escaped Carla's lips as Nick kissed her. 'Now get to table eight.' Nick whispered against Carla's lips before pulling away from her. With a gentle reluctant sigh Carla moved away from Nick, her fingers running over his chest as she slipped away from him. Slowly Carla made her way to the table with Nick's eyes following her every move.

Moments later Carla returned with the drinks order sidling up to the bar as Nick, having dealt with the champagne for table nine, did the same opposite her. Absentmindedly Nick mirrored Carla's every move as she rested her hands against the edge of the bar, the pair of them leaning closer to each other across the bar. 'Can I have sex on the beach..' Carla began. 'If you insist, darling.' Nick quickly interrupted with a whisper, prompting Carla to roll her eyes at him. A loving chuckle escaped Nick's lips as he watched Carla's reaction to his remark. 'And a piña colada for table eight, please.' Carla continued, lightly tilting her head to one side and speaking as though Nick hadn't interrupted her. 'Coming right up, babe.' Nick smiled, lightly tapping his hands against the edge of the bar before moving away to start making the cocktails. Placing the tab aside, Carla reached her foot out towards the nearest bar stool and pulled it towards her. It was almost like old times, with Nick working while Carla simply watched from her preferred side of the bar.

If Carla had believed that she might've got a moments peace she was very much mistaken. As it was she had barely been sat upon the bar stool for two minutes before the kitchen bell rang for service. She hadn't even had a chance to pick out a straw with which to entertain herself. With a loud visible sigh, Carla stood from the bar stool and headed reluctantly towards the kitchen. 'I'm gonna shove that bell somewhere painful in a minute.' She told Nick as she passed him. Chuckling to himself, Nick put down the vodka he'd been pouring and stepped back. 'Hey.' He said, slipping his arm in front of Carla to catch her. 'What?' Carla sighed, stopping in her tracks as she walked into Nick. 'Don't upset the chef. He's the best I've got and I don't need you giving him a mouthful.' Nick smirked. 'I'll play nice.' Carla told Nick with a whisper, kissing his cheek before stepping away from him. As Carla moved away their hands briefly caught, their fingers slipping through each other's as she walked away.

Whilst Carla collected the plates from the kitchen Nick returned to making the cocktails. As he measured out the various spirits and juices, his thoughts remained with Carla but that was to be expected. He could still feel her soft kiss against his cheek, still smell the gentle scent of her perfume. Before long Carla reappeared with a plate in either hand, the gentle click of her heels as she walked across the restaurant immediately catching Nick's attention. At that moment the door swung open behind Nick, taking his attention away from Carla to the new arrival. 'Evening.' Nick smiled as Erica made her way over to the bar. 'Evening.' Erica replied as she took a bar stool. 'Glass of red?' Nick asked. 'Please. Not seen Dev, have you?' Erica replied as she scanned the bistro. Naturally she was surprised to notice that Carla was waiting on tables and had not assumed her usual position of propping up the bar.

Returning with Erica's red wine Nick placed it in front of her. 'You got Carla working for you?' Erica asked before Nick had a chance to tell her that he hadn't seen Dev. 'It's only for tonight.' Nick replied, turning back to see Carla who was returning to the bar. 'Drag her in kicking and screaming?' Erica softly chuckled over the top of her wine glass but Nick was already shaking his head. 'She insisted.' Nick said, his eyes meeting Carla's as she walked towards him. 'Ah, it must be love.' Erica smirked while Nick just smiled lovingly at Carla who joined them at the bar. For a moment Carla simply looked between Nick and Erica, an inquisitive smile upon her lips. 'Should my ears be burning?' Carla asked, having caught the tail end of Nick and Erica's conversation. 'No more than usual.' Nick told Carla while placing the cocktails on a tray which he then pushed towards her. Meeting Nick's eye across the bar Carla smiled lovingly at him before disappearing with the tray.

Taking the drinks across to the table Carla couldn't help but ponder over Erica's words. There was no two ways about it, Erica was right. Ever since Carla had found out that Nick was short staffed her insistence upon helping him had simply been out of love. What's more, Carla knew that Nick hadn't needed Erica to point it out to him. His smile as Erica had spoken had told Carla all she needed to know. He knew as well as she did that if it hadn't been for him she would never have set foot behind the bar. With the drinks delivered, Carla returned to the bar where she found that Dev had joined Erica. 'I think we'd better give these two some privacy.' Erica said, standing from her bar stool. 'Chance would be a fine thing.' Carla smirked, slipping her arms around Nick and linking her hands against his hip. Softly chuckling to himself Nick wrapped his arm around Carla's shoulders as Erica and Dev collected their things. 'Please, ladies first.' Dev said, stepping back to allow Erica to move first.

Once Erica and Dev had left to find themselves a table, Nick leant down to softly kiss Carla's forehead. 'I don't know what I'd do without you, Carla.' Nick whispered as she tipped her head back to meet his eyes. 'I don't just mean about tonight.' He quickly added with another soft whisper. 'I know.' Carla whispered back. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.' She added before meeting his lips with a soft kiss. Pulling away from the kiss Carla rested her head against Nick's shoulder. 'Have you checked Sally lately?' Nick asked Carla, his eyes darting around each of the tables. 'Way to ruin a moment, Nick.' Carla sighed. The déjà vu between them did not go unnoticed, the only real difference that they were not alone in an empty bistro on this occasion. 'Go on.' Nick softly chuckled, slipping his hand down Carla's back as she pulled herself away from him. Once again their hands caught, their fingers slipping through each other's as Nick remained behind the bar while Carla reluctantly walked away.

Despite never being further than a matter of metres apart, both Nick and Carla soon felt the void where the other no longer was. The end of the shift where they could then be truly alone could not come quickly enough for either of them. 'Can I get you anything else, Sally?' Carla asked, wrapping her arms around herself in the absence of being able to wrap them around Nick. 'Oh, no, thank you, Tim will be wondering where I am, he's probably been back for ages.' Sally replied, laying her napkin onto the table beside her empty plate. Carla knew this was her cue to ask where Tim had been all evening yet she just couldn't bring herself to say it. 'I'll just bring the bill then, shall I?' Carla asked, determined not to be pulled into one of Sally's long winded tales of which there was rarely a point. 'Please.' Sally simply agreed, clearly a little put out that Carla hadn't taken her lead. Clearing Sally's table, Carla headed back to the kitchen before Sally could find another way of striking up conversation.

When Carla returned from the kitchen, she was surprised to find Sally talking to Nick at the bar. Moving over to join them Carla gently placed her hand against Nick's back as she stood at his side. 'I was just telling Nick about a lovely little restaurant Tim and I found on our honeymoon, Carla.' Sally said as she slipped her purse back into her bag. 'Ah, yes, I know the one.' Carla said, catching the skeptical look which Nick gave her. 'You know, I thought I'd mentioned it to you before.' Sally replied, unaware of Nick's skeptical look and indeed the gentle nudge which Carla had given him in return. 'Well I'd better get back to Tim. See you tomorrow, Carla, Nick.' Sally said as she moved towards the door. 'Yes, see you, Sal.' Carla replied as Nick too said goodbye. Once the door had swung shut behind Sally, Nick turned to Carla. 'You don't really know which restaurant, do you?' He asked knowingly, his eyes flickering over Carla's face. 'Haven't a clue.' She softly chuckled, lightly shaking her head.

As their laughter subsided Nick scanned the tables while Carla rested her head against his shoulder. 'Can you clear those tables, babe.' Nick said, not giving her a chance to get settled. Carla sighed loudly against Nick who kissed her forehead. 'Go on, before I find you some cutlery to polish instead.' Nick smirked at Carla who began to laugh. She'd heard all about the nonexistent thrills of polishing cutlery. 'All work and no play makes me a very dull girl, Nicholas. Just you remember that.' Carla replied, lightly digging her fingers into his chest before moving away from him. Chuckling softly to himself Nick watched Carla walk away knowing that there was no danger of Carla Connor ever being considered dull. At that moment Nick's attention was caught by the guy from table two coming over to the bar to settle his tab. It was the first time that Nick had paid any real attention to Carla's not so secret admirer.

A short while later Carla was finally able to return to the bar having dealt with all the tables which needed clearing. As Carla arrived at the bar Nick was, as he always seemed to be, leant back against the bar watching her approach. 'Your mate from table two left you this.' Nick said, holding a folded up five pound note out in front of Carla. 'I told you he was giving me the eye earlier.' Carla smirked as she took the tip from Nick. 'Well, I don't fancy your chances with him much.' Nick smirked back, the way the guy from table two had referred to Carla playing over in his mind. 'Why ever not, Nicholas?' Carla asked with an inquisitive smile across her face. 'He reckons you're my wife.' Nick enlightened Carla who softly chuckled. 'The future Mrs Tilsley, eh?' Carla smirked. 'I could get used to that, y'know.' She said, suddenly turning what had been a jokey conversation about the guy from table two into something much more serious.

The pair of them shared a loving smile as their gazes caught. 'What are you saying, Carla?' Nick gently asked, needing to be sure for both their sakes that they were on the same page with this. 'Nick.' Carla softly sighed, knowing he'd given her the perfect opportunity to back out if she'd wanted to, but she didn't want to. This was what she wanted, spending the rest of her life with him. Having him with her through the good times and bad because with him by her side the good times were great and the bad times not quite so bad. He'd given her a real shot at happiness, one she couldn't let slip away. 'I know I always said that it'd take some man to persuade me to part with Connor again, but..' Carla began, the rest of the words 'you are that man' on the tip of her tongue, but she did not get the chance to speak them out loud. Unknown to both Carla and Nick, Michelle had suddenly appeared behind them, urgently calling out to Nick.

All of a sudden the moment between them was lost as they each turned to face Michelle. As Michelle spoke, telling them that Sarah had been hit by Tim's van, Nick placed his hand against Carla's back. He wanted to be with his sister, that went without saying, but he needed to know what Carla had been about to say. Had Carla been on the brink of a marriage proposal had she not been interrupted before she'd had the chance? It had certainly seemed that way. Combined with the shock of Carla's sudden suggestion of marriage, the news that his sister had been knocked over left Nick stunned. Slowly Carla turned towards Nick, gently placing her hand against his arm. 'Nick, baby.' She softly said, breaking the silence which had fallen between them. 'You were saying?' Nick asked but Carla simply shook her head. 'Just go.' Carla said with a gentle urgency, wishing he didn't have to but knowing he must.

Slowly Nick ran the back of his hand down the side of Carla's face. 'But you?' He began, not wanting to leave her especially now considering the moment they'd not long shared. 'I'm fine.' Carla said, attempting to convince herself as much as Nick. 'Fine.' Nick whispered inaudibly, knowing all too well what that really meant coming from Carla. 'Go on.' Carla said, that same gentle urgency in her tone. Slowly Nick began to nod, realising that Carla was right. However much he wanted to stay with her and rekindle that moment he needed to put his sister first. Composing himself Nick moved away from Carla and began collecting his things. While Nick prepared to leave Carla rested her hands against the bar, scanning her eyes around the bistro to avoid Michelle's inquisitive gaze. Before long Carla felt Nick's hand against her back as he stepped beside her. 'I love you.' Nick whispered as he leant towards Carla, softly kissing her lips.

The kiss was so soft, both of them briefly becoming lost in the moment before pulling away. 'I love you, too.' Carla whispered as their gazes briefly caught before Nick moved away. Remaining leant against the bar Carla's eyes followed Nick as he passed behind Michelle and headed for the door. It was one of very few occasions where Nick did not look back to Carla before he left. The simple reason for this being that had he turned back to Carla he knew he'd never have been able to leave her side. 'You ok?' Michelle asked Carla, gently breaking into her thoughts. 'Yeah, just a shock isn't it.' Carla replied, returning her gaze from the now empty doorway back to Michelle. 'You can say that again.' Michelle agreed, unaware that Carla was now considering whether she had in fact meant her intention to propose to Nick was the shock, as opposed to Sarah's accident.

Composing herself Carla ran her hand through her hair. 'Do you want a drink?' She asked Michelle, needing to clear her head in the wake of what had almost become an impromptu marriage proposal. Now she thought about it, there was something about the way in which Nick had initially asked what she'd meant. It was almost as though he'd been buying himself time to work out how to turn her down. 'Sorry, babe, I better get back to the pub.' Michelle replied with a regretful half smile. 'I'll know who to call next time I'm short staffed though, won't I? If you can do it out of love for Nick you can do it out of love for me an' all.' Michelle joked as she left, something which made Carla laugh despite the uncertainty she felt inside. Now alone behind the bar Carla looked around the bistro. The void she'd felt without Nick close to her earlier was nothing compared to that which she now felt. She had been left truly out of her comfort zone without the one person who'd made it remotely bearable.


End file.
